Lily and James
by emmelinemm
Summary: *Ch6* After a long 5 years of hating one another they have finally achieved some sort of friendship that is, until things heated up and backfired Can Lily admit her feelings or is James domed to admire her from afar?(We all know the answer but read anyway
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns anything you recognize.   
  
  
Hey guys, sorry I never ever updated this ff, I lost the confidence I once possessed, or thought I possessed and have only just work up the courage to write (or maybe it has derived from my immense boredom)! Thank you to everyone who reviewed with characters I will try to add all of them in but sorry if I don't please don't take it personally.   
It is summer hols so if this works out you'll be hearing (or reading) more from me in the near future well I hope anyway! Anyway enough of this, READ............you know you want to!!   
  
P.S suggestion, comments, criticisms, anything is welcomed just please R/R tell me what you think! Ok on with the show.....or story  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily and James  
  
  
"Ahhh"   
  
Lily had ever intention of killing James Potter at the moment. She had just discovered at that moment a putrid smell erupting from under her bed.  
  
She thought it was probably wrong to accuse Potter without all the facts. But after considering it for about 1/4 of a second she realized what she was thinking.   
  
Hello!! This was Potter! Prankster extraordinaire! Infamous Marauder! And Lily Evens worst nightmare.  
  
Well not really, Snape was pretty high on her list of enemies and she could no doubt find any number of people who annoyed her more than James Potter, but right now he was pretty close to the top.   
  
It was common knowledge that Lily and James were mortal enemies, but many just put it down to a poor lack of character judgment on both sides and that they were totally smitten with on another, even if they had a funny way of showing it at times.  
  
  
Lily was the red head beauty, the girl that every girl would kill to be, the girl that every guy would kill to be with. With the exception of James Potter.   
  
James Potter. He was Lilys greatest rival. Not only for grades, which both toped, but popularity, Quidditch, Pranks, and anything else that they tried at.  
  
It was either one or the other that toped their class which of course would create rivalry.   
  
They competed on the Quidditch field. Both chasers for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Both amazing team mates. Together they could pull of the most amazing plays ever known to mankind.   
  
Impossible to intercept.   
  
They were the star players. When they got onto the field they put all their petty differences aside to pull of another amazing game.  
  
One would wonder if the 3rd chaser was really necessary when it came to these two.  
  
Both could have easily made it to any professional Quidditch team after Hogwarts, but only James had that desire, which in the end got him the title of Quidditch Captain.  
  
  
But both equally earned the position of Gryffindor Prefect. If you put aside the detentions and trouble making pranks, and the trouble they got themselves into when they would fight in class, they were responsible (when it counted) and smart which above everything got them their title.  
  
"Lily" Dani yelled from the bathroom. Dani Wells. Lily's best friend since first year. She was in Lily's opinion beautiful. And in the opinion of the rest of Hogwarts stunning. Just like Lily, which maybe why they got along do well.   
  
"What" Returned Lily.  
  
"What happened I heard you yell" she asked walking through the door into their dorm. "Ew, what the hell is that??" She said while holding her nose.   
  
"My guess would be Potter and his gang"   
  
"Damn them" Dani cursed.  
  
Lily spoke a charm, which they had both become very accustom to after 6 years with the Marauders. Immediately the smell disappeared and Lily and Dani walked out of the dorm in search of 3 fellow 6th year Gryffindor students.  
  
They reached the common room and saw Mary. Mary Isabella Anderson the third addition to their exclusive group. Mary would be the shortest by far out of the three and had the perfect body but her ability to stand up for her self and her loud mouth more then made up for her lack of height.   
  
When they reached her they noticed her talking quietly to Remus.  
  
"Mar" Lily yelled from halfway across the Common room  
  
Mary jumped almost a foot in the air.  
  
"What are you doing fraternizing with the enemy?" Dani added  
  
"Since when has Remus been considered the enemy? You two only have problems with James and Sirius" Mary replied  
  
"Since they planted dung bombs in our dorm" Lily replied  
  
"Sorry Remus talk to you later" She quietly told Remus  
  
"Yeah, ok I had better go and save James and Sirius from another detention anyway." and with that he walked off to find James and Sirius.   
  
"You cant prove it was them" Mary reasoned  
  
Both Lily and Dani gave the you-honestly-belive-anyone-else-would-do-it look.  
  
They both shrugged.  
  
"Lets go get lunch. I'm starving" which was followed by two eager nods.  
  
  
  
  
They got to the great hall without to many dramas. A few charms hurled at Snape curtsy of Lily. Other than, no problems.  
  
The Hall was pretty much full when the arrived the only seats available at the Gryffindor table were a few either side of the Marauders. (Most people were to afraid to sit near them).  
  
Lily groaned out loud  
  
Dani swore  
  
Mary lead them calmly over to the vacant seats  
  
Dani and Mary slid into their seats and Lily was forced to sit next to James. Dani and Mary grinned smugly while Lily gave them death glares from across the table.   
  
Dani was situated next Sirius much to her displeasure and Mary was on her otherside.  
  
"Hey Honey" Sirius whispered into Dani's ear.   
  
"Go away Sirius" Dani whispered back.  
  
"Darling, I like totally know you want me! Just like totally admit it already" Sirius said to her in a loud fake American accent.  
  
Every one around them were used to this behavior but laughed anyway.   
  
Dani rolled her eyes in response and served herself. As she did this she was aware that Sirius was softly blowing in her ear.  
  
"I am trying to eat already! Leave me alone I hate you!" Dani shot back at him.  
  
This conversation was almost always passed when these two were together and despite the harsh words it was never blown up they would generally forget about it. But Lily and James were another matter. Their fights would blow up to enormous proportions which would generally end up in an all out war.   
  
So far they had managed to not talk to on another but it was only a matter of time.  
  
They were talking about the up coming match with Hufflepuff.  
  
"We are sure to win! We definitely have the best team, thanks to me of course!" James said  
  
"Get over yourself Potter! It is my increasable Quidditch ability that saves our team from ruin! Especially since you became Captain"   
  
" Are you implying my methods of coaching are not up to your standards Carrot brain"  
  
"That is exactly what I was implying. I am sure anyone could have picked that up with the subtlety of rampaging Hipogriffs! Four eyes"  
  
"The only thing your "abilities" do is bring us down lily flower"  
  
"Then, O Might Quidditch Captain, why am I still on the team? And don't call me Lily Flower!!"  
  
"Pity my fair lady! I am showing Hogwarts what a charitable person I am, taking care of the more unfortunate students" James replied smugly.  
  
Lily snorted with laughter "I can match you in anything Potter and you know it!"  
  
The others looked on with amusement. Waiting for it to blow up and involve the who school.  
  
"2 galleons he blows up, hexes her and walks out" Sirius whispered in Dani's ear.  
  
"2 galleons she pours juice all over him and storms out" Dani replied  
  
" you're on!"  
  
And they went back to watch how this fight like many others would unfold.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reply!!! Please!  
I am going to bed and I will post more as soon as I get constructive criticism! That is if you want more!  
  
Please just rely any small, large, good, bad comment will be greatly appreciated!!  
  
Love Sal 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns anything you recognize.   
  
  
Hi, here is another chapter, I know they are short but I just wanna get people interested and then I will make them longer.  
  
If you have any suggestions on how to make my story better they would be greatly appreciated.  
  
I don't really need any more characters, but you can still send them to me and I will add them in somewhere.  
  
Ok well back to the story………….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter II  
  
All was reasonably quiet over the next couple of days, if you ignore Lily and James's bickering, fighting, and shameless flirting. Yes, flirting. Although they would never admit to it was and the whole school knew it.  
  
Lily, Dani and Mary sat on Lily's bed. Dani was holding the two galleons she had one from Sirius just that day.  
  
"where did you get that from? Any money you have is usually blown of sweets and chocolate at Hogsmeade Dani" Lily asked her  
  
"Sirius" she replied slightly amused by the looks on her friends faces. "What??" She asked  
  
"Nothing, its just we thought you hated him" Mary told her  
  
"I do, but there is nothing wrong with placing bets on your best friends fights with him" Dani shrugged  
  
"There is! Selling out your best friend for gambling" Lily's temper was slowly rising but people betting on Lily and James's fights was a common occurrence and they were both used to it.  
  
"You like him" Lily suddenly said  
  
"I do not," Dani said a little to quickly for anyone's liking.  
  
"First Mary and Remus and now you and Sirius! What's the world coming to?" Lily threw her hands up in frustration.  
  
"I never said I liked Sirius, he is such an ass sometimes! He is such a player, I cannot believe he dates like one girl a week! Has he no shame? I hate it!" Dani spat. "ha, I mean I hate him" she said with uncertainty.   
  
"Sure and I'm in love with Potter" Lily mused.  
  
"We all knew that Flower" Mary teased  
Lily stuck her tongue out in response.   
  
"Lily Potter, it does have a nice ring to it doesn't it" Dani said jumping out of the way of Lily.  
  
Just then Lily grabed the nearest pillow and brought it down on Dani she stood there smiling arrogantly.  
  
"This means War" Dani cried  
  
And all three occupied themselves with their pillow fight until there was a knock on the door.  
  
All three girls stood in anticipation for the person knocking to enter.   
  
"Hello Darlings" Sirius cried as pushed open the door to reveal James and Remus behind him.  
  
"We heard yelling, and Sirius wanted to come and check to see that his precious Dani was ok" Remus told them   
  
Dani felt her face went warm as Lily and Mary tried to silence their giggles.  
  
"Of course darling." Sirius said not in the least embarrassed or if he was, did a very good job of hiding it. "Remus was equally as concerned of dearest Mary over here"   
  
Mary and Remus shared a brief glance and looked away shyly.  
  
Lily and Dani burst out laughing. Mary gave them a glare to silence them.  
  
"And what about you four-eyes, coming to check up on me are you?" Lily asked  
  
"In your dreams, we actually came to tell you we have re scheduled our Quidditch practice to 5:30" he informed her.  
  
"Right! What were his words Remus? Who is yelling, it sounds like Lily we had best go check on her. He was the one who suggested it." Sirius told them laughing at James's face.   
  
"Oh how sweet of you James, My hero!" Lily laughed.  
  
He is so cute when he is embarrassed. Lily suddenly realized what she was thinking and shook it off. Potter was NOT cute! This was Potter. Bane of her existence.  
  
"We only came to inform you about Quidditch practice." James said  
  
"Since when have you ever come to our dorm to tell us?" Dani asked  
  
"Since he discovered his undying love for Lily" Sirius said.  
  
"Can we please just go?" James asked  
  
"Sure Lover boy" Remus said.  
  
And with that they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We are certain to win the next match. Our team has never been in better condition. And you and James are as amazing together as ever, if not better this year." Dani said to Lily the next morning on their way to breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, and two amazing beaters. You and Sirius make a really good team you know." Lily told her  
  
"On the field maybe, but off the field no way!" She said as they took their seats.  
  
Just then James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked in. (A/N: I hate peter so I refuse to give him a big part in this fanfic. DOWN WITH THE RAT!)   
  
Remus walked over to them.  
  
"Hello Remus." Lily said to him  
  
"Lily, Dani." Remus replied. "Where is Mary? I need to talk to her"   
  
"She was still in the shower when we left, she said she wouldn't be to long" Dani informed him.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked him  
  
"As I said, I need to talk to her" Remus said, avoiding giving to much information. And with that he walked back to James, Sirius and Peter.  
  
"What is with those two?" Dani asked Lily  
  
"I don't know, but if they are having some secret affair and we don't know about it, I wont be happy" Lily told her. "Come to think of it, I swear I heard someone leave our dorm a couple of nights ago, I just shrugged it off because I was half asleep"  
  
"Weird" Dani shrugged.  
  
Lily nudged Dani and raised her head, Dani followed her gaze and saw the subject of their recent discussions enter the hall.  
  
"Well ask her about it, but ease into it ok?" Lily suggested  
  
"Ok" Dani agreed.  
  
"Hi." Mary said sitting in the seat opposite Lily and Dani. Noticing their weird looks she asked "what?"  
  
"What's going on with you and Remus?" Dani blurted out?  
  
"So much for easing into it" Lily said  
  
"Me and Remus?" She asked blushing profusely  
  
"Yes you and Remus." Lily replied  
  
"Not..Nothing" She told them quickly  
  
"Mary tell us, we know you are hiding something from us" Dani persisted.  
  
Mary sighed, signaling defeat.  
  
"It hasn't been going on for very long, only a few days, we wanted to wait till we were certain we wanted this before we told you because we know you don't get on well with Sirius and James and vice versa we were going to, we just dident want to make a big deal out of it" Mary reasoned  
  
"We would have supported you Mary, don't feel you cant tell us things like that, even if it is you going out with Potters best friend" Lily told her.  
  
"Yeah, we love you sista" Dani said, lightening the tension  
  
" does Potter and Sirius know?" Lily asked  
  
"James found out last night and he was going to tell Sirius." Mary replied "I don't know if he did"  
  
"I think he might have, he came over here looking for you, maybe it was to tell you he told the dog. Dani said  
  
"If you want to go and sit with him, that's fine, we wont hold it against you" Lily told her.  
  
"if you guys come" Mary said  
  
"fine" Dani and Lily said through gritted teeth.  
  
Mary just laughed and led the way to the infamous Maunders.   
  
"You told them?" Remus asked as she approached.  
  
"They found out." She told him.  
  
"Well they all know" Remus said motioning to James, Sirius and Peter  
  
"Well, I hope you don't mind if we oin you for breakfast"   
  
"Not at all my sweet" He said smiling as Lily and Dani made gaging noises behind their backs.  
  
They all sat down to breakfast.  
  
"Charms first" Lily said to Dani  
  
"Good at least we have an enjoyable start to the day"  
  
"Then Transfiguration, yippy" Lily said sarcasticly  
  
"haha, Lily flower, Transfiguration would have to be one of the only half decent subjects they offer" James said to her. "You're just jealous that you come in 3rd behind me and Sirius"  
  
"Go on milk it for all its worth, I top more subjects than you do so I wouldn't be one to brag if I were you" Lily spat back at him  
  
"What ever Lily flower, I think its boring that all you do is study, so you can beat me, Im second without and effort what so ever!" James replied arrogantly  
  
"Ok, break it up" Sirius said, "We don't need anymore lovie dovie mush at this end of the table. Remus and Mary is quite enough"   
  
Lily stuck her tongue out at Sirius  
  
"I could think of better things to do with that right now" James whispered in Lily's ear.  
  
Lily blushed and replied "I could think of a better thing do with your hand if you don't remove if from my leg this instant" Lily hissed back.  
  
"Ouch" He replied smiling at her arrogantly  
  
"We had better get going, we don't want to be late for class" Dani said.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I hope you like it. Review please I will love you for ever if you do.  
The person who sent in the Mary Character, sorry I altered it slightly, I hope you don't mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
Love Sally..... 


	3. Chapter III

I am suffering from a severe dose of writers block so any ideas would be great along with constructive criticism as to how the story is going so far.23rgst343tggggggggggggggg4444444444445ggj5555555555555555555555555555555 55555555555555555555555555555555555555111111111111111111jj Hehe my Kitten is writing for me, she keeps walking over the keyboard...how cute. I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for all my spelling mistakes in the last two chapters; I forgot to go over them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter III  
  
Dani, Lily's closest friend, sure they had Mary, but it was something different, Dani and Lily were too much alike not to be this close.  
  
In looks they were very different, the only thing they had in that compartment were tall slim figures and stunning features.  
  
Dani's long blond/brown hair and perfect crystal blue eyes, and well-tanned complexion were enough to get any man interested from first sight. Dani is not well known for her loyalties to the male (and in her opinion) weaker sex,  
  
Lily's sparkling greens eyes would draw peoples attention straight to her face. Her red hair provided a contrast between her eyes and hair that made her glow. They complimented one another perfectly. Her perfectly porcelain skin, flawless, no blemishes besides the small sprinkle of freckles across her nose, inevitable with such fair skin.  
  
Mary was short, she was not like those two in looks or in nature, she had a soothing effect over anyone she spoke to, she had them entranced. She was the sensible one of the three, much like Remus' effect on James and Sirius, maybe that is why they were attracted to on another in the beginning. Maniac friends.  
  
(A/N: that was kind of brief but you get the idea....I hope)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thank god that is over!" Dani cried with relief. "That was probably the most boring class in the whole history of Hogwarts!"  
  
"It wasn't any worse than usual." Lily commented  
  
"Yes it was!" Dani cried  
  
"You say that after almost every class Dani" Mary laughed  
  
"You only enjoyed it because you stared into Remus' eyes the whole class" Dani said  
  
"That reminds me, Lily I need to borrow your notes from that class" Mary said  
  
"What happened to yours?" "Nothing, I just didn't take any"  
  
"Thus proving my point!" Dani said laughing  
  
"Here comes Remmy" Mary said affectionately  
  
"Remmy?" Lily asked as Dani started laughing  
  
"Remus, you cant borrow my notes, you will never learn if you always use mine" James said  
  
"You and Sirius always use mine" Remus reasoned  
  
"See my point we depend on you entirely to much"  
  
"Hello Remus' girlfriend, John and Carrot top" James happily  
  
"Hello Jimmy" Dani replied  
  
James groaned "You are too much like Sirius"  
  
"Hey, I resent that!" Sirius said  
  
They walked on to their next class.  
  
Mary and Remus were walking a little way behind the bickering foursome talking  
  
"If only they got on, it would make life soooo much easier" Mary complained  
  
"All that matters is that we can spend time together, if they are really our friends, they will accpt us" Remus replied  
  
"Well they are trying, for our sake, I don't know how long it will last though"  
  
"Be your partner for Astronomy tonigh?" Remus asked her  
  
"Sure, I look forward to it. Will you be my partener for the rest of the day"  
  
"I was planning on doing it anyway, if not I would take you by force" Remus laughed  
  
"Damn shouldn't have suggested it, I could have been taken by force"  
  
"I'll do it anyway if you like"  
  
"Mmmmmmm I like"  
  
And with that Remus lifted her off her feat and carried her off to an empty classroom for a serious make out session.  
  
"Where did they go?" Dani asked  
  
"Don't know" Sirius replied  
  
"We are only here for Mary and she dosent even have the decency to stick around, how rude" Dani said half joking  
  
"You love being with us darlings" James said  
  
"Not" Lily said  
  
"Lily flower, babe, I'm offended" James said putting an arm over Lily shoulders  
  
"Good, and my names is Lily, and if you call me babe again there will be hell to pay" She said smiling up at him sarcastically.  
  
"Right then" he said not removing his arm  
  
I should probably tell James to remove his filthy little hand before it finds its way any lower Lily thought. In a minuet, maybe.  
  
"How sweet, why isn't she biting his head off?" Sirius whispered to Dani not wanting to disturb them  
  
"She is secretly in love with him" Dani replied  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, she hates him, but then I don't have the energy to try and work out any of Lily's complicated little brain"  
  
"POTTER! Get your hand away from their before I shove it up your ass!" She hissed, as James's hand shot up from somewhere on her chest not wanting to attract any attention Lily quickly calmed down  
  
"Whoa, calm down flower"  
  
"If you ever try a stunt like that again I. well.will do something ..umm.really bad" She said fuming  
  
"Sorry, I really crossed the line, I really do apologies, I guess I was.ummm.caught in the moment or something" James said sincerely.  
  
"How could you? I thought you hated me?" Lily asked  
  
"I don't hate you!" James said surprised "When did I say that?"  
  
"You didn't have to, you implied it"  
  
"Lily" James started taking up her hands "I don't hate you, ummm, can we talk about this after class"  
  
"Yeah, sure" Lily sighed.  
  
Lily quickly turned and grabbed Dani's hand and dragged her from Sirius  
  
"Whoa, what was Flower, that little exchange with James and the whole arm over shoulder thingy" Dani asked curiously  
  
"More like hand on chest" Lily muttered  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, we had better get to class that is all"  
  
"So does James and Sirius" Dani asked giving Lily a weird look  
  
"Well if Mary is there then there is no reason for us to be around them, I thought you would have been happy" Lily asked  
  
"I am, you just seemed so happy there with James" She laughed at the look on Lily's face  
  
"Lets just get to class" Lily said heading off into the direction of the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
"Ok"  
  
They reached the classroom and took seats right at the back oh the class. Shortly followed by Sirius and James and the Ravenclaws and other Gryffindor 6th years.  
  
Alexandra Huish and her best friend Derain McArren, girls that shared the dorm with Lily, Dani and Mary entered. They waved to Dani and Lily and took the seat in front of them.  
  
Felicity Thompson another Gryffindor entered, waved to the girls and took a seat next to a Ravenclaw Fiona O'Bren or Storm, as everyone knew her as.  
  
She hated her name and it was only a rumour that that was even her name; she refused to admit it to anyone. She was often alone, she liked the time by herself but she was friendly enough.  
  
Finally, right before class was due to start Mary and Remus rushed in, Mary's face was all flushed and Remus was clinging onto her hand as they took a seat at the back of the room near Lily and Dani.  
  
Dani and Lily were laughing at Mary silently and Mary was trying her hardest not to look back at them.  
  
Finally she gave in and could not help but smile at Lily and Dani's encouragements. Slowly that turned into a full on grin and Lily swore that her face was going to split in two if she didn't watch out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bloody hell I'm starving!" Dani cried "I am so glad it is finally lunch"  
  
"Me to" Lily and Mary agreed  
  
They made there way to the great hall. Mary saved seats by them for Remus, James and Sirius.  
  
Just then Lily's owl flew in.  
  
"That's strange, you don't usually get mail at this time of day!" Dani said  
  
"You do for prefect business" Lily said emotionless  
  
*~ Miss Evens  
  
There is to be a Prefect meeting concerning upcoming matters, which I am sure you are fully aware of. The meeting shall be held in the Transfiguration room as usual at eight o'clock. Would you please remind Mr Potter as I am sure he will forget.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Head Girl and Head Boy  
  
Mihara Natsumi and Daniel Peterson ~*  
  
"Great" Lily said sarcastically while petting her owl  
  
"Prefect meeting?" Dani asked glancing over her shoulder  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What are the upcoming matters that need to be discussed?" Dani asked  
  
"I'm not telling" Lily said in a sing song voice  
  
"Ow Lily-kins tell" Dani said pouting  
  
"You'll find out soon enough"  
  
"I want to know nowwwww"  
  
"Fine" Lily said giving up "There is a ball and we have to organise it, it's like a prefect project"  
  
"Oooo Cool!!" Mary said "Where is Remus when you need him"  
  
"Don't tell anyone! Dumbledor was going to announce it tomorrow tonight if our meeting goes well"  
  
"What are we going to do for dates?" Dani asked  
  
"I want to go with. ooo I know, Mathew Rogers" Lily said giggling  
  
"Ooo Ravenclaw Keeper. soo hott!! But going out with Riley Olsen from Ravenclaw  
  
"Damn I forgot" Lily said "What about..Sirius Black, Gryffindor bad boy, Keeper for Gryffindor Quidditch team.. Oh sorry Dani, I forgot he is yours, and he is Potters best friend so that rules him out!" Lily said  
  
"He's not mine! I hate Black!" Dani said defensively "Maybe if he didn't go out with any female that moved I would consider him but otherwise no!"  
  
"Hey, you have had your fair share of boyfriends. You are almost as bad as him!" Lily said  
  
"No way!!"  
  
"Yes way!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So have you! How many boyfriends have you had since we started at Hogwarts and I don't see you going out of your way to keep things going with Mark" Dani pointed out  
  
"Yeah, well.."  
  
"Who is Mark?"  
  
Lily looked up to see James Potter looking down at her. Remus had already taken a seat next to Mary and Sirius was taking the vacant seat on the other side of Dani leaving James to take the seat next to Lily  
  
"Mark, ummm who is mark" She asked herself "Oh right umm Mark is my boyfriend" She told them  
  
"I have never heard you talk of any Mark Lily" James asked  
  
"yeah well."  
  
"What she is trying to say is, she is just using him" Dani informed them  
  
"I don't see you looking for any commitments with Stephen! You two just disappear and we never hear you speak of him again" Lily said  
  
"Yeah well." Dani said shyly  
  
"Ok, who cares? James, do you know we have a prefect meeting tonight? About the ball"  
  
"Yes and no one is supposed to know about the ball"  
  
"well your friends don't seem too shocked by it, I'm guessing you told them?"  
  
"Yeah, ok point made" James said admitting defeat  
  
"Great" Lily said sarcastically  
  
"Oh come in Flower, don't be like that" James said while lifting her chin so he could face her  
  
"Go away Potter!" Lily spat in his face  
  
"Fine Carrot"  
  
And they both went back to eating not making eye contact  
  
"Sirius" Dani yelped  
  
"Sorry Dan" Sirius said  
  
"Like hell you are, change me back NOW!! She screamed  
  
"No" Sirius said simply  
  
Dani growled at him while fingering her now blue frizzy hair  
  
"Say please"  
  
"Sirius just bloody change it BACK!!!  
  
"Who is the sexyest guy on the face of the earth?"  
  
"Snape is compared to you!"  
  
"Ouch that hurt, I guess you will just have yo go around with blue hair all day, imagine what Stephen will say when he sees you tsk tsk"  
  
"I was only joking! Please Sirius" Dani said  
  
"hmmm I think about it through Potions"  
  
"But that is with the Hufflepuff, Stephen is a Hufflepuff"  
  
"Ha, well you should have thought of that before you said Snape was sexier than me!"  
  
"I cant think of one person that you are sexier than!"  
  
"Oh come one, you went saying that last year in the Astronomy tower!"  
  
Dani's whole face went bright red and gave up and went to looking at her food.  
  
"Dani, the counter curse is blencious" Lily said  
  
"How do you know??" Dani asked  
  
"I have been force to learn it since it is one of Potters favorite ways to annoy me"  
  
"Ahh, blencious" Suddenly Dani's hair turned a violent shade of pink "Agh! It was rigged!"  
  
Sirius cracked up laughing. "We improved the charm slightly"  
  
"I am going to kill you" Dani growled  
  
"Ahh" And with that Sirius ran from the Hall closely followed by Dani.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here is yet another boring chapter. I need Ideas or else it will turn out to be another fluffy fanfic! R/R  
  
Thanx Sally xoxoxoxoxo 


	4. Chapter IV

WOW!! Can I just say thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I feel so much better about this story! This chapter is pretty short. I had more but I want to change it.  
  
I want to say a special thank you to Evenstar and I love James for your honesty! I am working on an idea that will liven it up slightly and will take effect in the next chapter (chapter 5) Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!!!!!!!! Please R/R!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter IV  
  
"CHANGE MY HAIR BACK NOW!!!" Dani screamed, still chasing Sirius down the halls of the castle.  
  
"NEVER!" He yelled back  
  
Soon they had found themselves deep within the castle, down in some unknown dungeon.  
  
"Sirius where are we?" Dani asked when they had stopped  
  
"Black, Wells. What are you doing down here?"  
  
They turned quickly to see who had spoken. It was Snape.  
  
"We could ask you the same question" Dani replied  
  
"Their Common room is just up that hall" Sirius whispered to her  
  
"I could be forced to deduct points from Gryffindor if you don't leave, we don't appreciate Partial mudblood cluttering the halls" He told them.  
  
He was of course referring to Dani. Her Mother had been a which.  
  
"Take that back NOW!" Sirius yelled at him.  
  
Snape yelped and tried to subdue his terror. He was doing a good job of it until Sirius jumped on him.  
  
Dani unable to watch this any longer pulled Sirius up off Snape as she was silently thanking herself for her position on the Quidditch team and the muscles it provided her with.  
  
"Come on Sirius, we have to go" Dani said dragging him away from Snape  
  
"He.. he.called you.." He said amazed at how well she was taking it  
  
"I know, don't worry its his only insult towards me, he is so un-original" She said as they walked away from Snape "Sirius, why did you do that? I can take care of myself"  
  
"I know but it just made me made to hear him use that horrible word!"  
  
"That's not nearly as bad as what Lily gets from him" Dani said looking at him "I think he likes her or something, he is always appearing near her, she gets really afraid sometimes."  
  
"Has she told anyone?"  
  
"No, this is Lily we are talking about, she couldn't bring herself to do something like that"  
  
"Oh" Sirius said, "We are near the potions room, perhaps it would be best to go straight there then go back to lunch, we only have about ten minuets"  
  
"Yeah, ok. Damn I hate potions"  
  
"Young lady, don't swear" Sirius said with mock seriousness.  
  
She laughed as they walked  
  
The rest of the way they walked silence until they got to the potions room.  
  
They took a seat next to one another and waited for the rest of the class the come in.  
  
"Ahh my hair, I forgot!" She cried.  
  
Sirius just laughed to himself  
  
'Please change it back" She pleaded  
  
"Sorry, no can do babe" he said all the while laughing  
  
"Sirius Black PLEASE! I hate begging especially to you, please change it back!" she said giving him her best impersonation of a puppy  
  
"Fine" He muttered a incantation and her hair immediately went back to the light brown colour it usually was, when Sirius was not around.  
  
"Thanks" she said and hugged him. She immediately realised what she was doing and pulled back blushing slightly  
  
"Your charm affected my thinking for a moment" She said trying to repose herself.  
  
Slowly the class filtered in for their Potions lesson  
  
"Where did you two get to?" Lily asked running over to them "You left me with Potter"  
  
"Mary was there" Dani reasoned  
  
"She was in a closet with Remus"  
  
"Oh, hehe" Dani said "Sorry"  
  
Lily sat in the seat in front waiting for Dani to come and sit by her. She felt someone sit and assuming it was Dani said "Potter is such a bloody idiot"  
  
"Oh he's not that bad" replied a masculine voice  
  
Lily quickly turned to see James Potter smile at her apologetically. She then turned to see Dani talking amicably to Sirius.  
  
She growled, "Potter go sit somewhere else, I feel like spending today's class with mark"  
  
"No you don't because Mark is in Ravenclaw"  
  
"No he is not, he is in Hufflepuff"  
  
"Mark Lowly is in Ravenclaw"  
  
"Oh" She said admitting defeat.  
  
"I would hate to be your boyfriend!" James muttered instantly regretting it as soon as it left his mouth, why, he could not for the life of him work out.  
  
"Well there is no worry of that happening" Lily replied somewhat disheartened by that.  
  
Just then the Potion Master walked in signifying the start of the class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily walked down the stairs that night ready to leave for the prefect meeting when she suddenly remembered the request of the Head Girl and Boy.  
  
'.Would you please remind Mr Potter as I am sure he will forget...'  
  
She turned back from the portrait hole and made her way up to the boy's dorm.  
  
She reached the door and knocked.  
  
"Come in" someone yelled from inside.  
  
She entered to see... clothes, rubbish, and no room to move let alone sleep and live in.  
  
"Lily, How wonderful of you to come visit us!" Sirius called from a bed, or what she thought was a bed, she could not e certain under all the clothes  
  
"Where is Potter?" She asked  
  
"In the bathroom, he should be out soon"  
  
"Thanks, do you mind if I wait for him?" She asked  
  
"Nope, pull up a piece of clothing and sit down"  
  
"I'm fine standing" She replied  
  
Just then James walked out of the bathroom in boxers, only boxers, nothing else but boxers.  
  
Lily's eyes went wide, god did he had a good body.  
  
"Hello flower"  
  
"Potter, we have a prefect meeting" She said trying not to be distracted by this amazing being standing in front of her. "I'll wait outside" and with that she promptly walked out.  
  
I may hate him but, damn, he is hot! Lily thought to herself Agh, not Potter, Potter cant be hot, he is Potter She reasoned  
  
James walked out fully dressed a few minuets later.  
  
"Come on flower, we'll be late"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you"  
  
"We need to organise more Quidditch practices, the match with Hufflepuff is in a few weeks, we need to find a replacement Keeper Soon if we want to have any chance of winning"  
  
"Replacement Keeper? What happened to Fremont?"  
  
"Didn't he tell you? He said it interfered with his grades so he quite!" James said surprised Lily dident know  
  
"Did you have anyone in mind?" Lily asked  
  
"Not yeat, I thought we could hold tryouts on the weekend"  
  
"Yeah, ok, but we might be busy with the ball"  
  
""I should only be for a few hours, we will talk to McGonagall, and she'll be ok about it"  
  
"yeah, ok"  
  
They reached the Transfiguration room and realised that they had kept everyone waiting  
  
"Sorry" Lily said as they took their seats.  
  
The head Girl started to talk.  
  
"The ball is to be held some time this term, I think the earlier the better because it will get to cold otherwise"  
  
Mihara Natsum was a petit girl with Asian heritage. She was beautiful, and was the sweetest thing, the first years loved going to her for advice.  
  
"Any suggestions for a theme?" She asked addressing the whole of the room  
  
"What about something to do with autumn as it is autumn right now, and most probably when the ball will be held" Carissa Smith a Slytherin prefect suggested  
  
"Yes, we will certainly consider that" Mihara said encouragingly "Anyone else"  
  
"What about we hold it after the upcoming Quidditch match, it can be like a whole school after Quidditch ball" James suggested  
  
Murmurs ran up and down the table suggesting this idea was liked but most if not all  
  
"Ok, well another ideas?" Mihara asked  
  
No one answered  
  
"Ok, well we will vote on it" the Head Boy, Daniel Peterson said  
  
"All those in favour of the autumn theme raise your hand" He said  
  
Carissa raised her hand along with Snape, the other Slytherin prefect  
  
"All those in favour of the after Quidditch ball raise your hand" He said  
  
Everyone remaining raised his or her hand to that.  
  
"Ok it's settled, it will be held after the Quidditch match, do you have and exact date for it?" Mihara asked  
  
"yeah, Saturday the 10th of November" James informed them  
  
"What years should it be for?" Storm, the Ravenclaw prefect asked  
  
"What about 4th years and up, that seems to be the more popular age group for the balls" Mihara suggested  
  
there were nods all round agreeing with her.  
  
"Ok, well that will do for tonight, we will inform you of the next meeting, Dumbledor will announce the ball tomorrow at dinner"  
  
Lily and James made their way to the Gryffindor tower, arguing over who they were going to take to the ball.  
  
When they reached the common room, they noticed it was almost empty  
  
"Lily" James said turning to face her "Can we talk now?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose" She agreed. She walked over to the fire and sat. James followed and sat opposite her.  
  
"Lily, I have been thinking about what you said a lot today, and I still cant believe you think I hate you, I mean, its not like we go out of our way to make on another miserable, we just muck around, tease on another occasionally" James said  
  
"Yeah, I know, and just for the record, I don't hate you either!" Lily said  
  
"I really am sorry for today and all that" James said  
  
Lily blushed slightly "Whatever, I have no idea how you get so many girlfriends, you are hopeless when it comes to women" Lily laughed  
  
"Well when you are in a closet somewhere, you don't really talk so there is no need to be"  
  
"Right, you're mad!" Lily said still laughing.  
  
"Oh, Lily, babe, I am so offended! How could you say something like that" James said with mock horror  
  
"Sorry" Lily said standing up, getting ready to go upstairs. Before she could work out what was happening James had picked her up and put her on the lunge and tickled her.  
  
"Ahhhh Potter!" She yelled through fits of laughter  
  
James just laughed.  
  
Lily was squirming so much that she rolled off the lounge and into James's lap.  
  
"I have to go to bed" she said looking up into his eyes. They are so peaceful and brown Lily thought  
  
"Ok" he said softly. She waited a minuet then slowly got up  
  
"Night" She called after him  
  
"Night" He replied softly. He waited until she had gone in before making his way up to his own dorm.  
  
When he reached his dorm, he was questioned briefly by Sirius and then went straight to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Now you have read, REVIEW!  
  
Please please!  
  
~~~THANKS SALLY~~~~ 


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns anything you recognize.  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter took so long to get up! Our computer was getting fixed and I typed it all up on my laptop then found out the A drive was fucked! Well here it is and it is really gay I know! I just want to get this god- damned story finished so I can write another one a better one! Please Review! I feel so special when you do! Hehe!  
  
Here is a really cool site! You have to go to it! It is http://pub50.ezboard.com/bhogwarts84035 go and get sorted and say I sent you!!!  
  
Well here you go.....  
  
  
  
Chapter V  
  
Nothing much happened over the next couple of weeks.  
  
James and Lily were both busy with Quidditch and the upcoming Ball.  
  
Since the incident in the common room, their little talk, they had been on good terms with one another averaging at about 2 fights per day compared to the usual 5.  
  
More and more reports had been entering into Hogwarts about a force some where to the East. This did not affect any of the students but there was still that fear there that no one could explain.  
  
Countless attacks had been made on both Wizarding and Muggle communities, across Europe all the students had been affected by these attacks and many had lost relatives and friends.  
  
Everyone feared his name, everyone feared him. He was the cause of so much bloodshed and uncertainty. He was the nightmare that none could hide from. He was Lord Voldermort.  
  
He was known as You-Know-Who, well to those who feared his names he was know as You-Know-Who. Dani had lost her oldest brother to the monster, back in her first year. He had been sent out on a mission by the Ministry on a raid to catch with any Death-Eaters, the scum that were known as Voldermort's followers.  
  
He was somewhat older than Dani and she had not known him like a sister should know her brother because of the constant travelling, but her was still her brother and she had been distraught!  
  
That was the beginning of the fear that was destined to reign through Hogwarts and through Lily.  
  
Her being muggle born, made her fear for her family. As the majority if the attacks were made on muggles with connections to the wizarding world (A/N: Why is it masculine? It could have been the witching world, but nooooo it had to be Wizarding!). But the days at Hogwarts came and went and nothing came.  
  
The Quidditch Match was coming up and Lily and James were busy with practice and the afterwards ball.  
  
All was coming along well. Lily and James had perfected a more they had been working on since the end of their fifth year. James as their Quidditch captain came up with all the most intricate moves, and plays that they had and with Lily's help they perfected them.  
  
"Lily we have one more week till the ball and the Quidditch match" James whined  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do about it" Lily replied  
  
"Well, you know how we are being horribly forced to open the dance together?" James asked.  
  
Lily nodded slowly, recalling the meeting they had had a few days ago saying that prefects from the same house had to open the ball along with the Head Girl and Boy.  
  
"Well" James continued "I need some help with the.. ummm. dancing side of the arrangement"  
  
"What!?" Lily asked surprised halting in the middle of the corridor they were walking down causing people to stare.  
  
She grinned sheepishly and turned to face him "You can't dance?" She hissed  
  
"Nope" James said  
  
Lily mumbled something incomprehensible and agreed to teach him. "I wish you had come sooner," She said while leading him towards the empty Charms room.  
  
A few screaming matches and a lot of bruised toes later they emerged satisfied. James had picked it up really quickly and after only two hours he and lily were ready to face the music (Literally).  
  
"James you pick it up really quickly" Lily told him as they made their way to lunch "I thought we would have been there for days"  
  
"I'm a quick learner" James replied smugly.  
  
"Don't get to cocky," Lily said in an attempt to deflate his very huge head.  
  
They reached the table and made there way to their friends who were sitting together yet again.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Dani asked suspiciously  
  
"Making out in some closet I suspect" Sirius said matter of factly (Sp?).  
  
"I was teaching James to Dance" Lily informed them  
  
"Translated, I was teaching James to snog properly" Sirius said  
  
"Ha ha ha" James said  
  
"I don't need teaching in that department, I was born with a expertise in that!" James said  
  
"Yeah right!" Lily coughed "I need proof" And with that she leaned over to face him and pressed her lips to his.  
  
This immediate sensation rushed over her. She felt like she was where she was meant to be. She did not want to stop, and the way James was going neither did he. She was losing control of her conscious mind! Her body was speaking for her.  
  
James's hands reached up and begun stroking her face as hers moved to his waist as if by magic. She vaguely heard someone clearing his or her throat. And then someone yell their names. They pulled away to see a very angry looking Mark Lowly standing there.  
  
"Hi, Mark, umm how are you" Lily asked still flushed from umm recent events  
  
"Lily, why are you kissing him?" Mark asked as if he couldn't care less  
  
"Ummm it was a dare, Dani and Sirius dared us to kiss" She quickly lied  
  
"Well I want to take this opportunity to break up with you" Mark quickly said  
  
"You cant, because I am breaking up with you, this just isn't working out, I'm sorry mark" Lily said apologetically.  
  
"Yeah, you and me both, well see you round, bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Lily turned to see all her friends wide eyed. And James staring guiltily into his lunch.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Nothing, Nothing" Dani replied  
  
"I'm sorry Lily, I didn.." James said  
  
"Don't! I didn't like him anyway! Don't worry I don't blame you at all! Lets just say it was inevitable"  
  
"Ok, but I still feel bad" James said  
  
"Hang on, maybe you should be talking about that kiss right now instead of whose fault it is" Remus suggested  
  
"What's there to talk about?" Lily asked knowing full well that the passion the had held less than 5 minuets ago is pretty evident amongst their friends  
  
""Come on, you know you both need to talk about it" Sirius said  
  
"Sirius just drop it ok!" James said forcefully  
  
"Ok, whatever dude" Sirius said defensively  
  
"So, do you guys have dates for the ball yet?" Lily asked conveniently changing the subject  
  
"Yep" Mary cried  
  
"That was more directed at the single members at the table but, you go girl," Lily said smiling  
  
"Not yet, people keep asking but I am working finding the perfect date, and someone I haven't dated in the past" Dani said  
  
"Well, sweetie, that leaves you with few choices, seeing as you have dated most of the school" Sirius said  
  
"Shut up, you cant talk I am sure you have dated more girls than I have boys" Dani shot back at him  
  
"That's not the point, I'm not being fussy with whom I choose" Sirius said  
  
"Well I don't see you with a date!" She told him  
  
"I don't want to rush into it" Sirius said playfully  
  
Dani just rolled her eyes in response to that "Why don't you two go together?" Remus suggested  
  
"I said I wasn't going to go with anyone I had previously dated" Dani said  
  
Suddenly Dani shot up, realising what she had said. Sirius's face had turned to stone shocked. He looked at her questioningly and then turned back to his lunch  
  
Dani looked equally as shocked if not more. They had agreed when they had had their relationship last year that they would tell no one. Not only for Lily and James's sake but also for their own reputations.  
  
"Ummm, I was only joking, I would go with Sirius if he didn't sleep around like he does!!!" Dani said before she could stop herself.  
  
"Who says I sleep around?" Sirius asked angrily  
  
"Well aren't you? You act like you are, all those girls you flirt with, the ones you disappear with of a night?" Dani said hysterically.  
  
"Contreay to popular belief, I am not that much of a slut, unlike you," He said while rising to his feat to face her.  
  
With that she looked him in the eye, tears about to break lose and slapped him hard across the face and ran out of the hall.  
  
"I had better go" Lily said standing up to leave  
  
"I'll come to," Mary said also standing up. She gave Remus a small kiss before running off to catch up to Lily.  
  
"What happened there, we went from James's happiest moment, Kissing the girl he has longed for, since first year to Sirius's past blowing up in his face" Remus said amazed.  
  
"I don't know what happened, I didn't know that she was still upset over it I thought she was over it" Sirius said more to himself than anything  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Remus asked sympathetically  
  
"No, I have to go, I'll talk to you guys later" And with that Sirius left.  
  
"Do you know what just happened?" Remus asked "No idea, I have never seen Sirius so torn up over a girl before" James said in disbelief "Except this one girl he dated last year after he broke up with her he was pretty upset"  
  
"Do you think it could have been Dani?" Remus asked  
  
"Hey, it might have been, it makes sense" James said  
  
"Yeah, we will go find Sirius when he cools off a bit" Remus said "Now" he started with a huge grin across his face "What about you and Lily flower? Whoa, that was some pretty heated passion passed between you two!" Remus said  
  
"She wanted proof so I gave it to her" James said smirking  
  
"Man, you are so in love its scary" Remus said  
  
"I'm not in love with her!" James said defensively  
  
"But you like her! And I don't blame you! She is beautiful!" Remus said  
  
"Even if I did, it wouldn't be mutual. She doesn't like me" James said  
  
"Right!" Remus said not believing him "Then she kissed you because?......"  
  
"I don't know... she was just mucking around!" James said trying to convince Remus but failing miserably. "I don't want to talk about it!" James said ending the conversation  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dani, Dani wait up" Lily called after her friend  
  
She stoped abruptly and turned.  
  
Lily and Mary quickly caught up to her and hugged her. Dani was trying her hardest to hold her tears back but they all know that she could not hold on for much longer so they quickly walked the rest of the way to the Common Room and up to their Dorm.  
  
Alex and Derain, girls that shared their dorm were up there looking trough their schoolbooks. They looked up to see the three girls enter. Noticing Dani and her twisted face they got up and left hugging Dani and a quick attempt to comfort her.  
  
As soon as the door has shut she burst out into sobs. Lily and Mary comforter her till she was ready to talk. She sobbed quietly for about fifteen minuets. She slowly got up and dried her eyes. Lily and Mary looked at her waiting for her to speak.  
  
"I liked him soo much!" She said suddenly. They comforted her again till the new wave of tears had ceased. "I swore off love in our 2nd year after seeing Harriet and Jacob break up in the great hall" She said again closing her eyes.  
  
"We remember, you said, 'I refuse to ever fall in love if it ends like that'" Lily recited  
  
"Yes, that was until I started going out with Sirius Black. It was the longest relationship that either of us had been in and it was the best!" She said remembering all the good times with a sad smile  
  
"Then he cheated on me," She said, the smile dropping from her face. "I saw him near the Lake with Martha, you know the Slytherin bimbo and I never spoke to him again "Man, how much freaking food have you been eating?" James said jokingly  
  
"You are just losing all your muscles, Lily is turning you to mush with all that love crap!" Sirius said laughing  
  
"Haha, she does nothing of the sort," James said showing Sirius his muscles in his arm  
  
"Come on" Sirius laughed as they headed up to the Quidditch field.  
  
Just as they rounded a corner they met up with the rest of the team waiting for them.  
  
"Come on, we need to practice little Charlie up" Lily said ruffling the 4th years hair (A/N: I know that Charlie would be heaps younger, but I cannot be bothered to think up another character)  
  
"I'm not little!" He replied. Everyone just laughed at that.  
  
"Come on, up we go" James said kicking off from the ground.  
  
Through out their practice, Sirius kept stealing glances of Dani when he was sure no one was looking. He caught her eye once but never again. And when they spoke, as the two beaters it was pretty necessary, it was brief and not at all personal.  
  
Lily, James and the 3rd Chaser, a fifth year, were working with Charlie. He was pick it up very quickly and would almost definitely be ready for the coming up match.  
  
After practice, Lily and Dani were walking to the broom shed when Sirius ran up calling out to them.  
  
"Oh great" Dani said all the sarcasm drowning out the joy that she secretly felt.  
  
Lily turned to face him and was about to tell him to go away when Dani stepped forward \.  
  
"Lily, do you mind?" Dani asked hinting at her to leave. When Lily was out of ear shot Sirius began.  
  
"Dani, let me first say that what we had last year, for those whole twenty days, was the most mind numbing, incredible time I have ever experienced. But I was scared. I had never fel like this about anyone." Sirius began as he steered her towards the great lake. "When I was with Martha, all I could think about anything but you and when you saw and ran I didn't go after you because I thought it was for the best, I was trying to prove to myself that I could live with out you but I cant" He was almost in tears at this point. If she would not take him back he would beg. He would do anything to make her realise how much she had and still does mean to him.  
  
'Sirius, I don't know if I can do this" Dani said avoiding his eyes. "I don't know if I could handle another break up with you. I have tried my hardest to not fall in Love or get hurt, and you do all those things to me. I'm sorry" She turned to walk back to the castle.  
  
"But...." Sirius started but she put her hand up to silence him.  
  
"Don't make this any harder," She said sadly. And she turned and walked swiftly back to the castle.  
  
Sirius watched her walk away. not blinking, not taking his eyes off her until she entered the castle.  
  
"Damn" He cursed. He picked up a stone and threw it into the Lake. The stone then flew out from the lake and missed his head only just. He gave up and walked towards the Castle.  
  
Suddenly someone jumped out of some near by bushes and stood right in front of him.  
  
"Snape, what do you want?" Sirius said through gritted teeth  
  
"Nothing but to inform you that you are losing your touch" Snape said with a smug grin on his pale face.  
  
"Thank you for analysis of my current love life" Sirius said walking away from him  
  
"Or lack of it" Snape laughed with his greasy laugh  
  
"Oh and your "Love Life" is something to brag about" Sirius shot back at him "Not including stalking Lily Evans"  
  
"Ha, why would I waste my time with that stupid Mudblood?"  
  
Sirius lost all his patience with the slime ball and lashed out violently.  
  
Sirius punched Snape and he fell to the ground breathing heavily. Snape went to get up but Sirius had already walked away with disgust. Leaving him they're loathing the sight of Sirius and hating everyone that had ever associated with him. In particular James Potter, the Gryffindor goodie goodie, Dumbledor's favourite student around nice guy. How Snape hated him.  
  
Snape had always Loved Lily Evans and it was common knowledge amongst the school. Although it was not that amazing, because many people loved her. And now that Potter was winning her over it added to his anger. Potter got everything.  
  
He stood up a few drops of blood sliding down the side of his mouth. He wiped them away and walked away back to the Castle.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I will say it again just so you wont forget! Here is a really cool site! You have to go to it! It is http://pub50.ezboard.com/bhogwarts84035 go and get sorted and say I sent you!!!  
  
  
  
Please review! I cant be bothered to write anything about this chapter because I know it was crap!! Review if you want to! Please do! Suggestions are greatly appreciated! And as for that big thing I said would happen in this chapter it dident! Sorry! 


	6. VI

Hey all! Another Chappie! Thanks to all those 3 people that reviewed haha! Well I cant be bothered to say anything else except DID YOU PEOPLE GO TO THAT SITE I POSTED LAST TIME??!! PLEASE DO AND THEN GO TO THE HOUSE POINTS AND SAY I SENT YOU DARLINGS!! Here it is again! Please go we need more people! http://pub50.ezboard.com/bhogwarts84035  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER VI  
  
"Lily, wait up" James yelled. He had just seen Lily leave Dani and Sirius.  
  
"Oh, hi James" Lily replied  
  
"How is Sirius? He left the great hall pretty upset"  
  
"He still seemed upset, he and Dani are talking right now. I hope they work it out"  
  
"Yeah, how is Dani?" James asked genuinely concerned  
  
"She's ok I guess" she said unsure  
  
"Hmmm, when they work it out maybe they both will be able to get over"  
  
"Yeah, lets hope"  
  
"So do you have a date for the ball yet?" James asked making conversation  
  
"Nope, I haven't had time to think about it and everyone who has asked me have been idiots, why do all the good ones wait to the last minuet to ask?" Lily replied "What about you?"  
  
"No, not yet, I don't know who I want to ask. I'm a good one, that's why I'm leaving it till the last minuet" James said smugly but laughing or trying to suppress his laughter  
  
"Right... you had best watch out, your head is likely to explode if it gets any bigger" Lily said  
  
"I can't help it, I have every reason to get a big head"  
  
"Don't get to cocky there" Lily said rolling her eyes at him.  
  
He laughed while imitating her with a sigh.  
  
"Give me a piggy back ride please?" Lily asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"fine" He said bending down low enough for her to jump on  
  
As Lily jumped on, her broom that she had been holding came around James's shoulder and WHAM into his .ummm. lower region.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" James yelled  
  
"Sorry" Lily said jumping off "are you alright?" She asked earnestly  
  
"Just peachy" He said through gritted teeth. He smiled at her though his face was still twisted with pain.  
  
Lily laughed softly. And after seeing James look at her she immediately tried to hide it. Unsuccessfully.  
  
"Lily" James whined "Its not funny"  
  
"I know sorry," She said helping him up from the ground. Still trying to hold her laughter.  
  
They walked a little way in silence Lily still trying to get a hold of her giggles. She looked up at James just as he looked down at her. When their eyes locked they both burst out into uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"What are we laughing at again?" Lily asked through her giggles  
  
"I have no idea!" James replied with the same amount of difficulty  
  
They walked up to the broom shed still laughing.  
  
They put their brooms in the small room and made their way to the Common Room.  
  
"I am so hungry!" James said yawning  
  
"Me to!" Lily replied "Dinner has already started! Its all your fault we're late!"  
  
"Snot" James said with mock anger (A/N: OMG!! Eric just kissed Brook what was that?? Sorry I'm watching The Bold and the Beautiful while typing!)  
  
Lily snorted "Tis!" She replied in the same manner. She then poked her tongue.  
  
"I just love seeing your tongue!" James said sarcastically  
  
"You love my tongue full stop!" Lily replied  
  
"Riiiiiiight, translation 'I so desperately love it when you kiss me'" James said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"I kissed you once! And I don't intended on doing it again!" Lily said mater-of-factly.  
  
"Fine I will kiss you!" James said. He promptly bent down to kiss her. His lips brushed against hers then he was leaning into thin air.  
  
"James don't!" Lily said looking down.  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry!" He said  
  
"I have to go" She said and then started to walk off.  
  
"Don't!" James called out to her.  
  
"James, this is stupid! Don't mess with me!" Lily said  
  
"I'm not messing with you! I was just mucking around!" James said "So what? You can kiss me when you want to but I cant kiss you?" James said getting worked up  
  
"So that's all it is? I kiss you so you can kiss me!" Lily asked  
  
"This is making no sense! We are fighting for no reason! I am sorry about that! I didn't think you would feel this strongly about it! I know last time and this time didn't mean anything more than what it was intended"  
  
"And what did we intend?"  
  
"Well nothing. No! I kissed you because I thought there might be something."  
  
"You did?" Lily asked timidly  
  
"As much as I have tried to hide it from you and me I cant! That's what I intended!" (A/N: How corny is this fic?? Shit I am so ashamed!)  
  
"I pulled away because I didn't think you meant anything by it! Ok lets just forget this! We are getting nowhere! Lets just shake hands as friends and pretend this never happened!" Lily said firmly  
  
"Sure whatever!" James said evidently disappointed which Lily either ignored or didn't pick up  
  
"Hexe" James said as they reached the Fat Lady (A/N: Hexe, German word for Witch)  
  
"Well see you later" Lily said. She paused for a second as if to say something but instead shook her head and walked up to her dormitory.  
  
James stood fixed for a moment, revising their little discussion before he to shook his head and went to his dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally it was the day of the ball and the day of the Quidditch game, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff.  
  
Lily was asked to the ball a few days before. The Hufflepuff Captain Amos Diggory, a very hansom, slightly shallow individual. Lily had graciously accepted, as she knew how furious James would be when he found out. Why she cared what James thought was beyond her, but that was the least of her problems for now.  
  
The ground between Sirius and Dani was very lightly tread by their friends, they were all suffering from the pent up anger/sexual tension they experience around on another.  
  
Lily and James's uneasiness around one another was definitely not helping things either. They rarely spoke and when they did it was swift and to the point. Remus and Mary had, countless times tried to persuade them all to forgive but soon realised that they had to work it out in their own time. And when Lily had decided to stop sitting with them they almost gave up any hope they had for amends.  
  
Dani and Sirius could at least hold a civil and decent conversation and did not intentionally avoid one another. Still things could be worse.  
  
James was feeling very stupid. Not only had he, for the first time ever admitted his feelings to a girl, but he was also for the first time rejected.  
  
Well he was going to the ball with that hot little Ravenclaw girl so things were not that bad, but going with Miss Lily would have been much better and he knew it.  
  
"Lily" James said running up to her.  
  
Lily turned slightly to acknowledge his presence and continued. James taking this as a sign to continue continued.  
  
"Umm, we are meeting in the changing rooms an hour early to go through some of our plays. Could I ask you a favour?" James asked looking hopefully at her  
  
"What is it?" She asked reluctantly  
  
"Go check on Charlie, calm him down a bit. His brother told me he was very nervous and he wont see me, you probably have a better chance"  
  
"Fine, where is he?" She said stopping abruptly causing James to double- back  
  
"In his Dorm, number 4"  
  
Lily immediately took off so as to avoid talking any longer.  
  
She made her way back to the common room  
  
"Charlie, Charlie" Lily called while knocking on the door "can I come in? I want to talk to you" She heard movement from inside. She opened the door to let herself in and saw two guilty faces looking up at her.  
  
"Haha, what have we here?" She asked two slightly red 4th years. One she recognised as Charlie and the other she assumed to be a 4th year girl.  
  
"We were just." Charlie started  
  
"Its ok, I just wanted to see how you were feeling, James said you were a little nervous, I'll leave you two to your business" She went to leave but turned to say something else "James wants us there an hour early, that is if you are not to busy!" She walked out laughing leaving two very bemused 4th years staring after her.  
  
"How did we get out of that?" Charlie asked slightly flustered  
  
"No idea" The girl replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHERS NOTES!!!  
  
Sorry this is so short but I wanted to end it here so I could put the Quidditch Match and The Ball in the same chapter! Review!! I will post the ball/Quidditch match when I get hmmm lots more reviews say 5 but the more the merrier I am! And the more inspired!!  
  
Thanks Saloma for you review! You make me believe your genuineness! Well review then go to that site!!  
  
~Sally  
  
P.S. I have to go back to school! Alas no more hols for me but I will try to update about once a week if I can manage it! 


End file.
